


The Very First Time

by LivingSilver



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingSilver/pseuds/LivingSilver
Summary: "Is this, okay?" You ask from the doorway, demure in your uncertainty."Okay?" Billy questions half incredulous, "C'mere."So you do; coming to stand in front of him, and he takes your hand, pulling you to straddle his lap."Okay?" He repeats lowly, noting the rapid rise and fall of your chest, "You're a fuckin' dream princess," he practically purrs against the crook of your neck, hands skimming up your thighs and over your ass.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who requested Billy with shy/innocent loss of virginity and slight clinginess afterwards.
> 
> Come check me out--thirstbxtch.

It's Friday night. Your parents are out. And you're stretched out on your bed beneath Billy Hargrove for one of your regular make out sessions.

He licks along the line of your throat and you stifle a sound.

"C'mon, there's no one around--lemme hear you," Billy murmurs between hungry kisses placed along your neck, nudging your thighs apart with one of his own, pressing it against the seam of your jeans where he knows you're aching, and he's rewarded with an almost shy moan.

He continues the slow drag of his lips down to your collarbone, hands going for the hem of your shirt when he pulls away, blue eyes suddenly sharp.

"You know," he starts, deceptively soft, gently kissing your jaw, "no one else around, also means we could--" he trails off, raising a brow.

You bite your lip, heart fluttering nervously. The subject of your virginity has been a debate for a while now. Billy had said he was content to wait, but you couldn't help the feeling lately that his patience is running thin.

"Billy, I'm just--I'm just not sure yet," you answer, looking away.

"It'll feel so good, princess, I can make you feel so good." His voice is hot against your skin; nudging his thigh higher in attempt to sway you.

"I know," God do you know, well you don't _know_ because you haven't done it yet, but you've let Billy coax you into doing practically everything else, so you can only imagine what _all the way_ is going to be, but you haven't been able to bring yourself to give it away just yet, "but Billy, please--" you're too wide gaze flickers nervously back to him.

Shit, that look does things to him; makes him feel too much or whatever. Fuck, he can't stand it when you look at him like that; makes him feel too much.

"Hey, hey," he says half serious now, "its fine sweetheart, we don't have to do anything you don't want to," and your apprehension shifts only slightly, "we don’t have to do anything," he adds, looking at you through the thick of his lashes even though his hard on begs to differ.

You give him a thoughtful nod, before your lips twist into a little smirk.

"Well I'm not sure if I don't want to _not_ do anything," you reply, shifting against his thigh and he draws his lip between his teeth because he doesn't know how you can be innocent one moment and so casually _not_ the next.

"That's my girl," he grins slow and sly, slipping your shirt up, eager to please you in the ways you'll allow.

And when you do decide to give it up, it’s a similar situation, except you're ready, you've considered, you've planned and you've dropped a few hints that maybe tonight is the tonight. So when Billy licks into your mouth all hot and wanting, you pull away.

"Can you--just wait, here? Okay?" You ask, but it's not really a question, because you're hands are already on his shoulder as you stand as if to keep him in place.

He raises a curious brow, but stays put as you slip into your bathroom.

When you emerge, hesitantly pulling the door open, Billy's eyes are immediately tracking over the delicate lingerie set you've been saving up for.

"Is this, okay?" You ask from the doorway, demure in your uncertainty.

"Okay?" Billy questions half incredulous, "C'mere."

So you do; coming to stand in front of him, and he takes your hand, pulling you to straddle his lap.

"Okay?" He repeats lowly, noting the rapid rise and fall of your chest, "You're a fuckin' dream princess," he practically purrs against the crook of your neck, hands skimming up your thighs and over your ass.

And everything is slow and gentle now, has to remind himself, restrain himself to handle with care. Kisses you with a latent intensity, presses you back into the pillows like you were made to be there. Takes you apart piece by piece, stretches you out on his fingers, doesn't take your panties off until they're thoroughly ruined, and then you're blushing and bare before him, stilled flushed from coming all over his hand, biting your lip just so, heart racing beneath your skin.

"You sure about this, sweetheart?" Billy asks through lowered lashes, voice thick with desire.

You give a small nod and a shy "yeah".

Billy pulls a condom from his back pocket, which you timidly take from his grasp, and he proceeds to undress, body beautiful in the half light of your room. The tear of the wrapper is the end of an era. You roll it on to his length, drawing a breathy exhale from him.

You spread your legs with another blush, breath hitching when he presses against you--"you gotta relax, baby"-- and he kisses your neck as he pushes in to distract you, as if anything could distract you from the sweet stretch of being broken open, until he's all the way in, thick and hot, and you can't fucking breathe, it hurts but it doesn't at the same time but it does, you can't breathe--"Just breathe"--Billy's fingers lacing in yours above your head, kissing life back into you, feeling you relax when his tongue curls against yours, and you're so tight, jesus, so tight, he's the one that has to remember to breathe now.

He rolls his hips experimentally against yours, and you moan with all the decadence of innocence lost, fingers tightening in his.

"Billy--" its broken.

"Yeah?"

"So good, it's so--good," you pant, in time with the languid drag of his body.

And he really is taking his time, can't get enough of the way you're cloying at him. It's been awhile since he's popped a cherry, almost forgotten how sweet it could be.

And there's a slow burning kind of feeling creeping up your spine, better than ever, that has you arching into him, has him thumbing over your clit with his free hand that has been gripping your hip, sharpening his thrusts when you begin to flutter around him.

Fluttering, fluttering, before you fall, god what a fall, like you're drowning, you can't breathe all over again, because you're clenching so tight around Billy, you didn't know it was possible to feel so full, so consumed, his name a wrecked kind of prayer on your lips, vaguely aware of Billy cursing and groaning low himself, and then he's throbbing within you, hips slowing to a stop as you pull him down with you.

It's so good you can't help but cling to him after, which he doesn't mind, blissed out in bed, wrapping an arm around you, but then you _keep_ clinging to him for the next few days, whenever he sees you, you're wrapping around him, pressing against him, gazing at him half starry eyed like he's made out of hopes and dreams or some shit--

"Hey," he says sharply, trying to snap you out your reverie one day after school when you climb into his Camaro, shrugging out of your grasp.

"Yeah?" You return quietly.

"What's your problem?" He cuts you a look.

"Problem?" You echo hesitantly, confused.

"Yeah, you've been all fucking over me lately," he huffs, lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh," you start, worrying at your lip, "I guess, I just feel different since, since we, since you," you're stumbling over your words.

Billy exhales a soft cloud of grey out his window.

"I just, I guess, I liked it more than, I thought I would," you pause, gathering yourself because this is half of why you didn’t want to give it up, knew that as soon as you did, Billy was going to move on, "just liked being close to you," you finish lamely.

He looks at you now, vulnerable in ways he could never be, avoiding his gaze, eyes fixating on anything that isn't him, he really is a dick isn't he, fuck.

He bites the inside of his cheek. _Don't be a dick, don't be a dick, don't be a dick._

"Oh yeah?" He questions, tone softening, "you wanna be close to me sweetheart?"

You look at him now with a cautious kind of want.

"C'mere then." And he wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulls you close to the worn denim of his jacket, later he'll pull you closer still.


End file.
